Fripperies
by TheUltimateThrowaway
Summary: Tails has been lonely ever since I brought him in to South Island. I tried to find a way to end this disconnect between us - that solid silence that screams from all sides. To this day I question the actions of that one morning... Did he like it...? Surely, was it for him, or... was it the forceful lust that haunted my mind? (M/M, Yaoi, Sonic x Tails)


I haven't made it my business as to carefully draw out the temptation of right and wrong in a while. It was almost as if my mind was in a reverie somewhat, much like Tails. I'd slowly been succumbing to aloofness during my caretaking, so to speak. It seems that every now and then Tails makes a mistake and it's up to me to repair it.

The kid's dependencies are surely nullified; despite living alone most of his life, he still has a lot to learn. It doesn't seem like it's every day that it happens. The only thing that's happening between us is a sort of disconnection that, gladly enough, is slowly starting to come back together in a slow and steady pace. I find that quite welcoming, now. I've been tending and thinking too much about Tails that I completely forgot what I was doing and left me into a muddled state. I usually missed my daily runs around South Island and began to wonder about his actions and what he did every day. Had it been his ignorance to me, it would be always the repetitive drones of metallic clinks, clanks and jingles that always spurred either during my nocturnal sleep or early in the morning. Frustratingly enough, I let him build the lab. It seemed like he was bored here with nothing to do, anyway. Why should I limit his abilities, when he's over and obsessed about the outside world? It wouldn't make any sense. It makes me wonder about what is his viewpoint about the entire world, and, more importantly, me. I feel like I should be an important part in his life, and yet, I don't understand why.

The unusual tone of a large, blaring metallic bang pugnaciously jerks me from my absentminded slumber. I moved across from the bed, realizing his modifications still weren't done. It was one unusual morning that made my stomach turn, too. If I recall correctly, it had been two weeks already since Robotnik's last attack, which was the Death Egg hovering over Tails' original home place.

Sadly, I didn't feel the need to think about Robotnik and his toys for now. I felt that an unhappy settlement on a welcoming, blaring morning would most likely make matters worse. At least, that's what I thought. I never had any intentions of overthinking the past, anyway. Lazily, I realized I should probably get out of bed now. It was a bit past seven in the morning already, but normally, this isn't the usual time I wake up; it's much earlier than that. Surely, I think I was doing something last night, like meditation.

Hypersomnia is the least of my concerns for the moment as I lowly drag myself off from my own bed and shake my head, groaning lightly as I stroke my quills and head outside. Clearly, Tails' ambitions for a laboratory complex is slowly coming together. He had pursued me to move in, where he constructed a room solely for me and him as he connects cables and technical advancements together. It was truly brilliant, especially for someone like him.

However, I had other plans for today, and I felt it was something impatient, immature, but somewhat satisfactory. Why? I'd been asking that question last night.

Tails beams with excitement when he notices me across the metallic unkempt room, as he drops whatever he's doing and removes his vision protective gadget, rushing up to me and giving me a high-five. "Good morning, Sonic!" I smiled brightly and pulsed my hand with a force that felt so great it could shake the planet. A large smack surges in the room as our gloved hands collided together. His greeting was rather formal, almost as if he still hadn't known me very well, and I was almost a stranger to him. I would've expected something a bit more casual, but Tails is Tails.

"Hey, Tails." I groaned in apathy, as I felt a groggy feeling surface from the back of my throat. Tails' expression sunk to an almost meek and curious expression. "Did you sleep well?" Tails curiously asked, and I know I should've put on a better face before leaving my room; I knew he was one to ask questions like these.

I shook my head and laughed. "Tails, don't worry. I'm fine." He then nodded in understanding. He wasn't one to pursue a problem, but it's nice to see that he shrugs off my unexpected drowsiness. After all, a quick nap is all I need.

I idled for a moment there, until I realized what I actually wanted to see Tails for today. I wanted to see how it would feel between us, regardless of a period of isolation on this island. Would it be awkward? Different?

Depressing? We'll just have to see.

"T-Tails, I'm sorry to bother you, erm… I want to talk to you about something. Can we talk in my room?" I asked him sincerely and realizing I stuttered, I almost smacked myself for being so nervous about it. I quickly looked at him in the eye. Tails felt no need to decline, as whatever he was doing could take merely a few hours, and would be done in no time. He had the rest of today to do this, really. Tails slowly nodded and kept his bubbly mood. "Why would I say no?" Tails chuckled. Of course. I quickly face palmed as a form of a faux pas with an embarrassed expression, as Tails grins in the background. Ignoring this moment, I quickly nodded and gestured him to follow. I let him enter my room first, then I entered and slowly closed the door.

A moment of silence stood as the occasional waves of the nearby beach did not echo or leak into the room, as it was now a moment of peace. The window that dimmed lightly with its closed shades was still soundproof, and I almost felt mesmerized by this spectacular moment. Had this really been my moment to do it?

Clearing my throat, I needed not hesitate. Tails idly sat on the edge of my bed, as he swung his legs to and fro in boredom, looking down at their individual back and forth motions. The room was almost completely and so silent, that I began to hear my own breathing. I took one final look around the room, and noticing Tails still with the same behavior as before, I realized his ears were open and he was waiting for me to speak, like a well-mannered little boy.

At first, I had no idea how to word it. It became evident that I hadn't planned the talk at all, but, I tried as much as I could to express myself. "I know you've been feeling lonely and sad lately." I stressed, as Tails looked up at me with an almost 'how did you know?' expression. I scoffed and smiled. "It was already kind of obvious. You always seemed sad and depressed. Can you tell me why?" I felt like a parent, but I was actually caring about him. It seemed as though he was lost in the world.

Tails looked down for a moment and began to speak in his small voice. "Well… I just… kinda miss the island I came from." I sighed once again and approached him closer, crossing my arms. "I understand that change is a difficult thing. We feel sad when we realize our environment changes, and it takes a while to recover from that feeling. I've been through it once in my life, but that's a different story." I said back to him in a monologue fashion. Tails looked back up to me with his face still sincere, and I could tell he was being very honest with me.

"I just… I want to be with someone. A friend… That starts with you." He smiled eagerly, knowing the premise of this situation. I lightly laughed and smiled, knowing his enthusiasm still stands strong.

The smile fades away for a moment as I looked back at him, whom was still staring at me. The moment I had been waiting for finally revealed itself to me.

All my feelings poured when I suddenly reached out my two hands and clashed them together with his gloved ones. I work my way to put them together romantically, and I suddenly blush whilst Tails looks down and wonders what I just did. It was more of an adrenaline gesture, but even I wasn't sure what to do at that point. It was almost merely accidental.

Forgetting the awkward moment, I silently gesture Tails to try and follow my movements, as I slowly drag him farther on the bed, as he sits with our hands still clutched together, and he looks at me in the oddest of expressions.

With my hands, I pushed him a little backward so that he finally laid still on the bed with his small legs stretched out, and I could see his entire body. I carefully almost did the same, only this time, I was on top of him. I watched as my shadow carefully drew itself over his torso and legs, and I nervously ended up sweating. Tails had no question to refuse whatever I was about to do, and I just kept looking at him with a smile, whilst he remained with the cutest of a confused expression.

Our mouths felt like they were an inch close, when his hot breath brushed on my side cheeks. His breathing could be heard this close, and my ears twitched. I almost wanted to kiss him, but what would he feel? Would he reject? I didn't dare to.

I looked back and saw the light blush formed on his white, fluffy cheeks. For a little kid, it took him a while to ascertain this, but that was the least of my concerns. I realized I let my heart speak with this attraction… This feeling. We stood there for a few moments, and I looked down his torso. His body was fully open for me to explore, and I was surprised by the fact that I could do whatever I want with him at this point without him even asking him. He seemed to go along with it. The blush said so; I know it did.

I loosened the grip on his gloved hands for a moment, as I began to gently undress him by pulling on the fabric of his gloves, and did the same to the next one. By that time, I slowly moved closer to touch my lips with his, and realized so I was moving toward a blinded undressing scenario. It was quite exciting, especially for my likings.

The touch of our lips was sincere and passionate. I felt the warmth of his smooth mouth and let my tongue slither into his. Tails responded shyly, as he made no real gesture with his own tongue. He simply sat there, as I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss I've been wanting to do for a very long time now.

As I caress this small fox, I slyly moan in temptation and delight, only though it was a bit quiet. Tails slowly followed my steps as he closed his eyes and moved his tongue around to battle with mine. I enjoyed every single bit of it. By that time, I had been slowly brushing my body with his in a back and forth thrust motion. I felt his smooth, foxy fur accompany mine, and me on top of him makes it ten times better. For me, at least.

By this time, I had already removed Tails' gloves. I blindly set them aside and take a moment to feel his bare hands. It was smooth like the rest of his body. He had no problem with this. Either that, or he had no idea what was going on. That was still the least of my concerns. As we continue our glorious make-out, I began to pull the fabric of my own gloves, and that is when Tails and I begin to passively strip each other, completely naked and exposed in-front of one another.

I released the kiss for a moment, letting my mouth draw itself away from the orange child's mouth as a stream of saliva connects us together. Smiling, it eventually breaks off as I see Tails re-opened his eyes and a new kind of expression was shooting from his eyes. It was lust. It was his adrenaline rush. He was really enjoying this. The red stain on his cheeks glowed ever so brightly, as he looked away for a moment in embarrassment.

I could tell that both of us were fully erect at this point. Our hands were now actually touching together, and I moved away for a moment to move down to his legs. I wanted to explore his body. I wanted to explore every single part of it. It started with his mouth.

I closely inspected the material and fabric of his shoes with care and dexterity. I find my way to loosen it a little and begin to pull his left sneaker away, as it slides carefully without any hesitation. Tails, of course, looked down at me and continued smiling. As the sneaker slid itself off, I saw the underline of his cute feet inside the whitest of textile. His socks were bleached with an amazing white color. It felt like it was whiter than anything else. I liked it. I then moved on to his right sneaker and performed the same thing. When his two socks were both exposed, I then moved on to undress his socks.

By this time, I had kicked off my own sneakers and let them fall aside next to Tails' own shoes. The attention nullifies around me, as I pay close attention to his legs. I lifted it up slightly, fully pulling his socks away. I finally witnessed his bare feet for the first time, as it was nothing bad nor exactly beautiful for my tastes. It was, however, something awesome for me to see – an eight year old fox, laying on my bed, with me on top of him, as he keeps his body wide open for me to explore.

'Exploring', however, wasn't necessary by any means. Truly, there was something I really wanted to try out. Would he like it? Would it be painful?

Hesitantly, I moved myself closer at the fully naked fox below me, and clasp his hands once again. "I-I'm gonna do something. Okay? Just… if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop. Okay?" I gave him this advisory. I knew it was going to hurt. Eventually, the first time, it does.

Tails nodded in agreement, and I gleefully smiled. "Good boy." I mildly grasped his arms and lifted them into the air. Brushing his two puffy tails aside, from this angle, I could see his small, prepubescent erect member peeking out. Smiling, it looked quite adorable. Especially when I admitted my lack of dominance on Tails. He didn't hesitate at all. It's as if he was loyal to me. I lifted his body up a little more, and I witnessed the edge of his backside. I knew between those two cheeks, there was something I inevitably wanted. That's why I advised him before doing it. If I witness any pain, I may as well back away for now. I wouldn't exactly want to hurt him.

My throbbing member said otherwise, as its length easily surpasses Tails' by a longshot. Of course, Tails hadn't hit puberty yet. There's an obvious excuse.

"Alright, Tails… Turn around and lie on your chest. It might hurt, but just tell me if it does, okay?" I warned him once again. It seemed as if he didn't care, as he carefully wrapped his body around and was now laying on his front side. I could tell that he enjoyed the feeling of having his member brushing on the smooth fabric of my bed, as he gave himself a slow circular movement with his body. He lightly moaned, too. I chuckled a little, and I prepared for what really was about to happen.

I spread his small cheeks, and I saw the closed opening almost hidden within his short fur. As I prodded his hole with the head of my member, I felt a tingling sensation which made a light, deep moan escape my lips. Tails immediately tensed, biting his lower lip. He was obviously afraid. He thought it entered him already. I gulped, and eventually began to continue pressing for further entry.

Eventually, his anal muscles loosened, and my cock slowly slid its way in. My sensitive part was immediately basked with a warm feeling. This warm feeling was Tails' insides. I moaned slowly, and made sure to keep the entry slow. Tails' reaction was quite negative. He flinched, grunting for a moment. I immediately fell concerned, as I stopped pushing myself in and looked over at his face. It was one of quite displeasure, and he was gripping the bed sheets tightly with his bare hands. Biting my lower lip, I gulped and looked away. "Y-You okay, b-bud?" I maddeningly stuttered, to which he almost immediately replies. "N...Nnnnghh…F-Fine…." His voice obviously wasn't enjoying it… But was he doing it for me, or for him? An unfamiliar feeling began to well in the deepest pit of my heart, as I pushed a bit more slowly, as I moaned lightly whilst Tails' grunts and yelps of displeasure fill the air. I wasn't all too happy, but it's nice to see I'm enjoying it.

My cock's length is finally completely inside, and I leave it there for a moment to feel this warmth. It was phenomenal to me. Yet, the comparison between my pleasure and Tails' pain saddens me somewhat… Maybe he'll deal with it.

With caution, I carefully begin a slow and steady motion, as I heavily moan and breathe behind Tails' ear, as he struggles to cope with the pain. If he likes the pain, he may as well tell me. Regardless, the sensation of thrusting in and out excites me even more. Never would I have thought that I would actually fuck him. When has that thought come to mind? Maybe it was the lust. Why did I fuck him? I could merely shrug at this point.

My pace fastens, as I'm close to my climax. I breathe and utter Tails' name slowly and deeply behind his ear, as I comfort it and give it a gentle lick. Tails remains grunting and squinting his eyes, wondering when this would all end. My pace now continues, and I end up thrusting to the point of inevitably slapping his cheeks with my waist, causing a smacking sound in each thrust. Miles pants and sweats, yelping in occasional intervals, as I'm soon to meet my doom.

I let out a final sigh and struggle of pleasure, as I feel the sensation explode around my body, thus beginning my climax. I quickly thrust my length deeper into him, as I felt my testicles tense ultimately. It was then that my hot, viscous white spunk travels through my vehemently throbbing cock, shooting streams of it inside the fox's little virgin ass. Tails groans even louder when he realizes the hot sticky load I just planted into him. The aftermath was so great, I inevitably almost lost sight of everything and poured my relaxation by resting on top of the obviously pale fox. I stood there for moments, which seemed like ages, as I carefully slid my length from its socket, which made Tails grunt even more. As it popped out, I felt a sigh of relief, and so did Tails. A small smile was printed on his face again, but it was something different. It was as if this was never supposed to happen. I gulped for a moment, and witnessed my white seed leak out of his opening, accompanied with a stream of hot cum traced to the tip of my member. I smiled down at him. Eventually, I was satisfied that I managed to pursue this occasion.


End file.
